


hands and lips, hearts and hips

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, DC Trip Fic, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Lube, M/M, Teasing, handjobs, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: Shane isaffectedby Ryan's outfit in DC.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 28
Kudos: 199





	hands and lips, hearts and hips

**Author's Note:**

> this is really just an ode to Ryan's hips in that get-up from the DC trip. the hoodie? the jeans? his hips? I'm still dying over it. 
> 
> big thanks to Catt for beta'ing!!
> 
> enjoy!

It takes every ounce of Shane’s willpower not to grab Ryan’s hips when they’re on stage.

Ryan bends over toward the crowd, and Shane stands behind him, and the urge to put his hands on Ryan’s impossibly curvy hips is nearly overwhelming. In his effort to keep from grabbing Ryan’s hips, Shane’s gaze drifts to his ass instead—also looking fucking unreal in those ridiculously tight jeans. The whole moment can’t take more than a minute, hardly a blip on the radar of time, but to Shane it feels like it lasts _years_. 

When Ryan stands up straight again, Shane shuffles to the side lest he give in and curl his fingers around one hip. Ryan looks at him with a dazzling grin, and Shane wonders if Ryan even knows what he’s doing. He wonders if, maybe, Ryan put this outfit together specifically to torment Shane.

Ryan’s bright laughter pulls Shane from his thoughts and back to the panel. 

They barely get inside their hotel room before Shane slams Ryan up against the door and kisses him. Ryan squeaks into the kiss and his hands scramble along Shane’s arms, shoulders, down his back. 

“Wha,” Ryan gasps but Shane doesn’t stop kissing him, licking across his lower lip and deepening the kiss. Ryan moans and his hands finally settle in Shane’s hair. He tugs until Shane finally pulls back, and gasps again, “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Your stupid pants,” Shane says, turning his head to pepper kisses along Ryan’s jaw. “That stupid hoodie,” he adds with a quiet moan.

“I like this hoodie.”

“I love it, Ry,” Shane whispers in his ear before nipping at the lobe, tugging at the soft, sensitive skin. “You look so good.” He leans down to bite at the hinge of Ryan’s jaw. He sucks tenderly at the skin there, not quite hard enough to leave a mark but _god_ does he want to. 

Ryan pants and arches his back. “Jesus, Shane.” 

“Your _hips_ ,” Shane moans as his hands finally curl around their prize. The denim is rough on his palms but Shane only grips him tighter. He drags Ryan’s hips close until their cocks can brush, hot and the friction electric even through their pants. “Your fucking hips,” he hisses again before kissing Ryan hard enough that his head hits the door behind them.

“Fuck,” Ryan moans as he ruts against Shane. “What’re you gonna do about it?” he asks, gasping for breath. “If it turns you on that much.”

Shane uses his grip to tug Ryan away from the wall and toward one of the beds on the other side of the room. “Did you do this on purpose?”

“I don’t know, did you dress like the world’s douchiest film professor cosplaying Bill Gates on purpose?” Ryan snarks back as he goes where Shane leans him. They trip over each other to get to the bed and Ryan lands on his back with a soft _‘oof.’_ His legs hang over the edge, feet just brushing the floor, knees knocking against Shane’s thighs. 

“Yes,” Shane says simply, swallowing his laughter. He looms over Ryan and suddenly his mouth is dry: Ryan looks even better on the bed, with his hair mussed and glasses askew and cheeks as pink as his sweatshirt. “Is it working?”

“Do you mean is it turning me on?” Ryan arches one eyebrow. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Shane does laugh this time, as he reaches for Ryan’s jeans. “Well, then we’re even.”

“I just wanted to be comfortable,” Ryan moans as Shane flicks open the button and drags down the zipper. He props himself up on his elbows to watch as Shane tugs at the jeans. 

“You’re a tease,” Shane says as he yanks. The jeans don’t budge. “Your hips, your ass, _you_.” Shane pulls harder and the jeans finally start to slip down Ryan’s hips. “How can you even move in these things?”

Ryan throws his head back with a laugh that turns into a gasp as his jeans finally come down far enough to let his cock press against the front of his briefs. Shane stops for a moment to admire the sight: soft grey briefs stained with a wet patch on the front. Ryan’s dick twitches under the scrutiny and Shane’s mouth waters. 

“Shane, c’mon,” Ryan whines, kicking his legs. He reaches down and lays his hands over Shane’s, helping to shove the jeans down.

They get stuck again at Ryan’s thighs and they let out twin noises of frustration. 

“You’re too swole,” Shane says without really meaning it. He loves Ryan’s strength, the definition of his thighs, all of it. “Turn over.”

“What?” Ryan asks even as he obeys. 

Shane watches him clumsily maneuver onto his front, still propped up by his elbows. The position sticks his ass in the air and Shane admires the taut curve encased in grey cotton. Shane allows himself a moment before dragging the briefs down too until they meet Ryan’s jeans.

“Shane?” 

“You should see yourself,” Shane says as he finally shrugs out of his jacket, left only in his pants and the turtleneck. He pushes the hem of Ryan’s sweatshirt up to expose the small of his back, already glistening with a bit of sweat. “Jesus Christ, Ryan.”

Ryan turns to look over his shoulder, face slightly obscured by the hood, at Shane. “Any day now,” he teases, shivering as Shane’s finger draws down his back to between his cheeks. 

“One sec.” Shane steps reluctantly back to rifle around the bag sitting by the television. He comes back to the bed with a travel sized bottle of lube in his hand; Ryan’s snickering into the crook of his elbow. “I told you we’d need it.”

“I never doubted you,” Ryan says with a wheeze. He squirms, shifting slightly from foot to foot. “It’s just ridiculous, packing a little bottle of lube. You _look_ ridiculous, by the way. With your mustache and your turtleneck and your lube.”

Shane can’t really argue with that so he simply situates himself behind Ryan again. He cups Ryan’s ass with one hand, shifts his touch to press his thumb between Ryan’s cheeks and against his hole. Ryan shivers and arches his back, pushing his ass up higher.

“How attached are you to your underwear?” Shane asks as he pops open the cap of the lube. “Cuz I might get them kind of dirty. Or lubey.” 

“What? _Lubey?_ ” Ryan sits up on his hands and twists to look at Shane. “Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“I was thinking,” Shane says as he dribbles a bit of lube into palm, “that we could do something different.” He tosses the bottle onto the bed beside Ryan and uses his clean hand to shove one last time at Ryan’s jeans and briefs, inching them down just a little bit more. “Okay?” Shane asks as he brings his lube-slick hand between Ryan’s barely-spread thighs. 

Ryan shudders and drops back onto his elbows, head hanging between his shoulders. “Yeah, okay, c’mon.” 

Shane slicks up Ryan’s thighs just under his balls and smears the remaining lube across his own cock once he finally wrestles his own pants down to his knees. 

As he guides his cock between Ryan’s glistening thighs, Shane says, “If you wear this outfit again, in public, I cannot be liable for what happens.”

Ryan lets out a breathy moan as Shane slides home. “What, you’ll bend me over my desk at work and fuck me?”

As his cock glides along Ryan’s balls, nudging against the base of his cock as Shane presses as close as he can, Shane hums. “Maybe I’ll sit you down in Ghoul HQ and ride you, dunno. Possibilities are endless.”

Ryan moans, softly at first and then louder as Shane starts to thrust. It’s a deliciously tight fit between his thighs, thanks to Ryan’s strength and the jeans alike. Shane holds Ryan by the hips as he thrusts and runs his clean hand up Ryan’s side, across his chest until he can tweak at a nipple. Ryan cries out and ruts back against Shane, whimpering when Shane doesn’t relent in his teasing. 

“This hoodie,” Shane moans as he leans forward. He can’t quite get at Ryan’s neck this way, which is a shame because he’d love to make a mess of Ryan’s skin with hickeys like they’re a bunch of teenagers, so he settles for mouthing at the curve of Ryan’s ear instead. He nips at the skin and tugs, at the same time pinching Ryan’s nipple a little harder between his fingers. “It looks so good on you,” he finally says as he finally regains his train of thought.

Ryan laughs at him breathily and squeezes his thighs tighter together. “I get it, you think I’m cute,” he jokes. 

“I think you’re a tease,” Shane retorts, even though he really doesn’t, and thrusts harder and faster between Ryan’s legs. The friction is perfect—not too much to hurt, but enough that Shane could come like this, splattering all over the edge of the bed and across Ryan’s thighs. He pinches Ryan’s nipple one last time before grasping his hip again. He moves his still lube-sticky hand to Ryan’s cock and twists his hand around the tip.

“Ah! Fuck, Shane!” Ryan gasps, throwing his head back and nearly headbutting Shane in the process. “If you get come or lube on this sweatshirt, I will kill you.”

“I’ll take it to the drycleaners,” Shane promises with another nip at Ryan’s ear. He grunts as he thrusts faster, rhythm lost as he chases his pleasure. He keeps stroking Ryan, uncoordinated and slick. He focuses attention just under the head, teasing a fingertip against the sensitive spot on the head of Ryan’s dick, the spot that makes him fucking melt.

Sure enough, Ryan shivers and squirms on the bed. He pants against the covers and shakes his head from side to side as Shane torments him.

“Shane,” Ryan gasps.

“C’mon, Ry, come for me.” Shane slows his thrusting to an almost torturous pace but never relents with his hand. “God, you gotta wear these pants again. Wanna make you come in them, get them all dirty.” 

Ryan shakes and slaps a hand against the sheets. “Close,” he whines, “so close, Shane.”

Shane moans. “Me too.” 

“Yeah?” Ryan rises on shaky arms and turns his head; it’s a terrible angle and the kiss is sloppy, but it’s good, too. Wet and filthy, rumbling with their moans. Ryan moans against Shane’s lips as he comes, hips stuttering forward into Shane’s hand. Ryan’s eyes flutter shut, mouth hanging open as he spills across the bed and over Shane’s fingers. 

Ryan drops back onto the bed, rubbing his face against the sheets. “Come on, Shane, do it.”

Shane doesn’t bother waiting. He stands up straight and grips Ryan’s perfectly chiseled hips hard enough to bruise, and starts a punishingly fast pace. He looks down and watches his cock disappear between Ryan’s thighs, thinks about what it’s like to pound into Ryan’s ass, thinks about all the things he wants to do to Ryan, with Ryan, all the time. 

Grabbing Ryan’s hips on the stage and grinding against his pert ass in those jeans. Ryan in his lap, riding him and guided by Shane’s hands on his hips, wearing nothing but that blush pink hoodie. Ryan holding him up against a wall, the button and zipper of his jeans digging into Shane’s ass as he thrusts. 

“Fuck,” Shane groans, choked-off and breathless. He thrusts forward a few more times, each one quick and short and desperate, until he starts to come between Ryan’s thighs. He shakes as his orgasm rolls through him, as he thrusts lazily until Ryan’s thighs are an absolute mess and his come mingles with Ryan’s. 

Shane falls forward and presses his face against Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re a menace,” he breathes.

“You know what’s really a menace? That fucking ‘stache.”

“Oh, you’re sassy now, huh? I get you off and this is what I get?”

Ryan sits up and Shane follows. He staggers back and helps Ryan to stand. “You knew that when we started dating,” Ryan says with a grin. He pulls at Shane’s turtleneck to bring him into a kiss that’s slow and lingering. “C’mon, let’s go shower before your trip to the big man.”

“What, you don’t want to go out looking like this?” Shane says as he gestures to Ryan’s jeans and briefs, which the other man is struggling to peel off.

“Fuck you, Shane.” 

“Been there, done that,” Shane says, delighting in Ryan’s exasperated laugh. He watches as Ryan finally gets the jeans and briefs off, followed by pulling off the pink sweatshirt and tossing it on the clean bed. As Ryan brushes past Shane to head toward the bathroom, Shane whistles lowly.

“Shut up and get in here,” Ryan says as he steps into the bathroom. “You made this mess, come clean it up.”

“Gladly!” Shane hollers as he starts toward the bathroom, stripping as he goes. As he stumbles into the shower behind Ryan, he doesn’t rein in his urge to take Ryan by the hips and tug him close. It’s far too soon for either of them to get hard again, but Shane hums contentedly anyway. Ryan leans against him and Shane bends to kiss his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, before kissing him properly. “Seriously, though, I refuse to be held accountable for my actions if you wear that outfit again.”

“I’m sure that’ll hold up _really_ well in court.”

“I’ll present pictures of your ass in those jeans as evidence. No jury in the world will convict me.”

Ryan’s laughter bounces off the walls of the bathroom. “I’m not bailing you out.”

“Bail me out? You’d be in jail with me!” 

“I’ll use pictures of your stupid mustache. Then no one will convict _me_.” 

Shane uses his grip on Ryan’s hips to spin him around, catching his still-parted lips in a kiss. Ryan laughs into the kiss but winds his arms around Shane’s neck, pulling him closer. 

“Love you,” Ryan says as the kiss breaks gently. “Even if your mustache is stupid, and even if you’re trying to get me arrested.” 

Shane grins. “Gotta keep the romance alive somehow.” 

Ryan shakes his head fondly and starts to turn back under the spray, but Shane keeps him still, fingers flexing on his hips. 

“I love you too,” Shane says softer, grinning.

Ryan rolls his eyes, a smile of his own in place. “Course you do.”

“Course I do?” Shane squawks as he shoves Ryan under the spray. “What kind of cocky—?!” Ryan splutters under the water and grins at Shane and Shane thinks, _of course I do._

**Author's Note:**

> working title for this was hips don't lie bc I'm predictable as ever


End file.
